White Snow
by lemony.club
Summary: Summary will be available once the story is completed. Bonus and steamy scenes will only be available for a limited time.
1. Prologue

**White Snow (NarutoxRosario)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction, all the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **=[White Snow]=  
Prologue**

"It's kind of pretty," a blond-haired young man admitted wholly while standing ankle deep in snow and bathing in the morning sunlight, which trickled and glimmered through the frosty and crispy air, leaden with icy particles and flakes. The unending and unyielding winter climate had bothered him when he'd first found himself battered and bleeding amidst the snow half a decade ago, but now, it was more like a mere inconvenience.

As he, whose eyes were that of deep oceanic color, continued to relish in the atmosphere he had grown accustomed to, a silver-haired woman with reflective blue eyes made her presence known. "Are you not cold, Naruto?"

The blond, now known as Naruto, paid the kimono-attired woman the required attention before arching his head forwards and completed a courteous bow. "Yes, it is cold, Shirayuki-san, but the cold no longer hindered me like it once did," he said before he opened one hand and raised it towards her, allowing the numerous descending frosty flakes to decent upon his palm as a demonstration. The moment they came in contact with his skin, they burst and erupted into a superheated steam.

"That is good to know," Shirayuki responded with a thin smile. Her eyes wandered over the blond for a moment before she spoke up again. "Now that you are fully healed, will you be leaving?"

"It's sad to know that you're so eager to get rid of me, Shirayuki-san," Naruto said with a rather amused expression. When he noted her blanked face, he dropped his expression and drawled in a long and deep breath before shaking his head firmly.

"The gateway to the place I came from cannot be opened with my power alone," Naruto explained and pointed an index finger at the cloudy sky. "There might be a small chance I can open it, but that is only when the sun and moon are perfectly aligned with the planet."

Shirayuki looked at the sky, trying to see beyond the shrouding winter mists and clouds. She wondered when there would be a full eclipse, but that wasn't her immediate concern. Her heart-broken daughter was. "I will not stop you from wishing to return back to your world, but will you see her one last time before you leave?"

Naruto matched the woman's gaze as she refocused her attention back upon him. "I'm cannot promise you that, Shirayuki-san. I'm afraid I might hurt your daughter more if I already do."

"So you do still care for my daughter even after you refuse to pick **_Snow Whites_** with her," Shirayuki said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Why did you refuse?"

"I… I was ignorance of what picking Snow Whites with another person symbolized," Naruto said before sighing. What he just told her sounded far too much like an excuse even though it was true.

 **– Prologue –**

"Wow, your tails are so fluffy," the twelve year old child had claimed as she gripped tightly on one of his nine tails. She was the one who had found him unconscious upon the crimson dyed snow in one of her treasure hunts, and even in her panicked state, she managed to construct an icy sled in order to bring him back home so her mother could nurse him back to health.

That was almost a month ago.

"I have never noticed," Naruto asserted before he wrapped one of his tails around the purpled-haired child with bright blue eyes and lifted her up onto his bed as his hands and legs were completely useless at the moment. "I might have said before, but thank you for helping me, Mizore-chan."

"You're welcome, Naruto-chan," Mizore responded with a broad smile. She was still gripping onto one of his tails tightly like a soft and cozy teddy bear. "What kind of monster are you?"

Naruto was a bit speechless at the question. "Monster…?" he murmured lowly as he examined the girl before pursing his lips with a slight disapproval. He did not like to be called a monster as there were real monsters in the world; the kind that would slaughter woman and children in the name of their twisted justice and pride. "If you mean what kind of Youkai I am, then I am a Kyuubi – a nine tailed fox."

"Kyuubi… a nine tailed fox…" Mizore muttered. She appeared to be thoughtful before jabbing her index finger at him. "Ah! So you're a Youko!"

"Youko…? Yes, I am," Naruto acknowledged. He understood that Youko were simply a loosely used term for classes of spirit fox. There were many different types, classes, and branches of Kitsune just like every other race, but even so, they were descended of the same bloodline – the Kyuubi.

"I have never seen a Youko before," Mizore said. "Kaa-san said there are only a handful of them left."

Naruto frowned thinly at the knowledge. An extinction of a species, especially those that related to his kind was, was a terrible thing. "By the way, what kind of Youkai are you, Mizore-chan?"

"I'm a Yuki-Onna," Mizore answered as she raised both of her hands, which were now covered entirely in ice, taking a shape of a claw.

Naruto shivered at the rapid drop in ambient temperature. He had no problem with the cold if it was natural, but unnatural ice was laced with supernatural energy; the kind of energy that counteracted with his own power, leading towards mutual destruction. "Snow women huh," he said as he patted the small girl upon her head with another tails. "You still have a long way to go in the chest area."

Mizore tilted her head questioningly before nodded rapidly. "I will be a true Yuki-Onna in a few more years, and when I am of age, Kaa-san said I have to find a boy to join me in picking Snow Whites or something very bad will happen."

"Something bad will happen?" Naruto questioned and pondered what it was. He asked Mizore, but she did not know either. "Well, for saving me, I will help you pick Snow Whites if you can't find a boy to go with you. That way, nothing bad will happen to you, right?"

"You will?" Mizore asked while widening her eyes.

"Yes, I will. It's a promise," Naruto said as he mustered his strength to lift his hand for a pinky swear. He truly did not understand what he was promising to. Snow Whites was a special kind of flower that only lovers were allowed to harvest.

 **– Prologue –**

"If I had known what it was, I would have never – " Naruto had enough realization to abruptly stop. "I'm sorry, Shirayuki-san. I shouldn't have said that."

"What do you mean exactly?" Shirayuki asked. From the years she watched the blond bonded with her daughter, she understood there was a deep seeded pride within him. It stemmed from the proudness and faith he placed in his own race. "Is my daughter not good enough for your kind? Are we not good enough? And I'm not talking about the form you have showed us."

"I did not say that," Naruto responded and placed his palm upon the deep scar near his heart. It was a reminder for what discrimination could bring. He, along with many of his friends and comrades, had sacrificed much for the future of every species; a future of mutual understandings and common goals.

Naruto heaved his chest. "You knew that I wasn't a full blooded Kyuubi?"

"I speculated," Shirayuki claimed. She felt his demonic aura wasn't completely that of a Youkai. It was a mixture of another aura, but from her personal experience, he did not feel like a hybrid. "I do not know why you are hiding your true form, but I believed you must have your reason. What I wanted to know is whether your form was the reason why you refuse my daughter."

"Nothing really gets pass you, Shirayuki-san," Naruto admitted as the air around him wavered as if it was being roasted at an exceedingly high temperature. It was to the point that numerous sparks manifested in midair like miniature fireworks while the snow beneath his feet erupted into dense steam, obscuring his body entirely.

Due to the massive thermal energy radiating from him, Shirayuki was having difficulty in breathing as her race, Yuki-Onna, was weak against any form of heat. She felt as if she was standing in an oven, which was set to overcook, while the golden light emanating from the mist bathed her body and surrounding.

"This is only a glimpse of my true form," Naruto said after a moment. "You must understand that fire and ice cannot melt together, and if we try, the end result won't be pretty."

"You don't believe that," Shirayuki-san claimed as she panted heavily. She had evidently seen the both of them touching hands without any visible sign of distress. She even urged them to explore each other in more detail, but that yield no result.

"Do you know, Naruto? It has been half a year since you moved out, yet never actually left the village so you have attachment here. And most of that time, all Mizore ever did was locked herself up in your old room, waiting and hoping for you to come back, day in and day out. I do not know what you told her, but she wouldn't talk to anyone. She wouldn't say anything to me for months. When I managed to get her out of the house, she was… no longer herself."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the swirling steam began to thin. He suppressed his aura and power once more, allowing the chilling wind to enter the area to cool down. "Her cheerful self will return eventually. She will forget about me and find someone; someone who could make her happy; someone she could love and spend the rest of her life with."

Shirayuki managed to control her breathing as the surrounding temperature dropped sharply, returning the feeling of endless and unyielding winter. The temperature regulating candy in her mouth was used up completely. "I am curious at how you could generate that much heat, yet your heart remained ice cold." She shook her head. "Mizore never had any friends when she was growing up. You were her only friend, and I believed she is also your only friend in this place. Is the time you spent together amounted to nothing?"

Naruto closed and rubbed his eyes for a brief moment. It was more complicated than what he had said out loud. "Can you tell me where is Mizore? No… it doesn't matter."

Shirayuki eyes flared up with a mixture of anger and frustration. He had refused to meet her daughter on multiple occasions, forcing her to see him personally. "What you mean it does not matter, how could it not matter?"

"I did not mean it like that, Shirayuki-san," Naruto said. "I do know where Mizore is, but it has been kind of difficult to pin point her exact location lately." Not hearing what the woman had to say, he vanished from sight, leaving before a tint orange color in midair.

"Kyaaa!"

Naruto did not expected Mizore to crash into him the moment he teleported to her vicinity by breaching the barrier surrounding the Youkai Academy. He held his ground as he used his arms to redirect most of her momentum while spinning her around. "Mizore…?"

"… Naruto…?" Mizore muttered weakly and lowly. Her hands gripped his robe shakily as tears pooled around her eyes. "You came back… Kaa-san said you wouldn't… and that I should find someone else… I tried… I really tried…"

"Yes. I know. Just rest for now," Naruto advised as he looked up at the one who had assaulted the only person he came to care in this world. Once Mizore fainted from her injury, fury flashed in his eyes. "Did you do this?"

The silver-haired girl, Moka, remained silence at the question. Where did the blond come from? One second ago, he wasn't here. Strangely enough, she was unable to read any aura emanating from him whatsoever. That was even more alarming. "Kurumu, Yukari… please take Tsukune away from here. He isn't someone I can take lightly."

"Moka-san?" Tsukune questioned, but Kurumu gripped his arm and pressed it against her breast.

"Let's go, Tsukune~!" Kurumu called out, trying to drag Tsukune with her.

After placing Mizore down somewhere safe, Naruto watched the silver-haired girl. He narrowed his eyes as he read her biometric field and demonic aura. He was able to determine her level. "Moka, was it? I'll give you a chance to kneel and apologize when Mizore is awake. I suggest you take it."

"Asking me to kneel to a low level Ayakashi?" Moka growled. She was a pure blooded vampire, and as such she would not kneel down to anyone. "Know your place! And stop hiding your true form."

"You want to see my true form?" Naruto chuckled. Only those he wished to kill would had the pleasure of seeing his true form. "Don't be stupid, little vampire. You would not last a single second against me if I did." He vanished before her eyes and a fraction of a second later, he whispered into her ears. "I could have killed you before you could even blink."

Moka widened her eyes at the speed he just displayed. No, it was more like he was teleporting from one point to another. That would explain how he appeared out of nowhere. And on reflex, she used one leg as a pivot to swing her body over to kick him. To her shock, her high kick was intercepted and grabbed with a single hand.

"I know my place, but do you know yours?" Naruto questioned as he increased his grip strength to steel crushing level, shattering the girl's ankle with little effort.

"Ugh!" Moka clenched her teeth as the pain shot through her leg. She tried to kick him with her other one, but her entire body was lifted up in the air before it slammed right into the earth. Blood erupted from her mouth as several of her ribs were shattered along with the ground behind her back.

 **– End of Prologue –**


	2. White Snow (1)

**White Snow (NarutoxRosario)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction, all the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

Before we continued, let's answer a couple of questions…

"If Naruto a hybrid, why is he able to hide his true form while pretending to be a Kyuubi?" – **Kamen Rider Ebon**. Did I write or imply that he's pretending to be a Kyuubi? Naruto doesn't need to pretend to be anything he's not, at least not this particular Naruto, who has great pride in his heritage and lineage.

"Is this strictly NarutoxMizore?" – **rick12**. Hmmm… yes, adding more stalkers would ultimately downplay their beautiful romance, and frankly, I don't feel like writing harem all that much.

* * *

 **=[White Snow]=  
1**

"Moka…?" Kurumu murmured while she dropped her prior playful persona and allowed Tsukune out of her wrapping hands. She was surprised that a powerful S-class vampire could be defeated so effortlessly by a new comer, a spiky-haired blond. He did not even need to transform into his true form in order to handle Moka, which was saying much about his unrevealed powers and abilities.

"Mo… Moka-san?" Tsukune uttered as he gripped the Rosario tightly in one hand. This was the second time he had seen Moka defeated when she was in her true form. The first time was against Kuyō of the now defunct Public Safety Commission, but she was severely weakened due to injecting him with much of her blood in order to save his life.

Yukari, who stood behind Tsukune and Kurumu, uttered almost the same thing as Tsukune, her crush, while gripping her wand in dreadful alarm. Her violet-colored eyes stared ahead and landed upon the blond, trying to see his deep oceanic blue eyes. There was something extremely odd about him. Being a witch, she was unable to discern or detect any youki, demonic energy, emanating from others, but the ability to sense and feel external magical energy was another matter altogether. She felt his, and it was ominous – sinister, making her legs weak. "Why… am I afraid?"

"Moka-san! Moka-san!" Tsukune shouted loudly once he broke out of his initial shock. He tried to rush to her aid with complete disregard for his own self, but luckily, a succubus with light-bluish colored hair had enough brain to prevent him from doing so.

"No, you can't, Tsukune," Kurumu called out and wrapped her hands around brown-haired boy's chest from behind in an effort to stop him from charging ahead and basically getting himself killed at the hand of an monster who could block one of Moka's kicks with little effort. No one as far as she knew had ever able to do so before.

"Let me go, Kurumu-chan," Tsukune beseeched as he mustered all the strength within his body to break free of her tightening hold. Despite his best effort, he was only able to move a couple of steps forwards while one of his hands was fully outstretched.

"Stop, Tsukune," Kurumu begged, but the person she had fallen for appear not to hear her at all.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune shouted again and again as the Rosario in his hand cracked. As it did, the burning sensation around his neck drowned out all surrounding noises.

Meanwhile, Naruto stared down at the crater he had created by slamming a silver-haired vampire into the ground through the usage of her extended leg. A pair of red eyes within the hole matched his gaze with a sharp glare.

"Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked as he pressed and rubbed his thumb slowly against his whiskered cheek. The whiskered on both of his cheeks were his birthmark, and for years, he'd wondered why he had them when his mother and father did not. He eventually had his answer. It was the moment he managed to awaken his Youkai bloodline.

Moka inhaled deeply as she lay there, flatly on her back upon the fissured ground, trying to recall what had just happened. She remembered vaguely due to the shock, and as dusty and descending air filled her lungs in full, it revealed several of her ribs had been cracked, shattered the instant she was smashed against the hard earth. Her ankle was also broken, crushed in an iron grip, which no longer exerted upon her. The level of strength and power he employed indicated he was an S-class monster. She tried to read what his youki was through her natural detecting ability, but it told her nothing – only hollowness.

"What are you?" Moka asked. Her red eyes deepened.

"I am me," Naruto responded with a small smile. Seeing her stern expression, he brushed his spiky blond hair back and gave a shrug. "My parents called me Naruto, so you can use that. It's a pleasure to meet you, Moka." His eyes became serious once more. "I admitted I don't know what happened here, but any one hurt Mizore will face my wrath, and you are no exception, lowly vampire."

Slight anger flashed in her red eyes. "Lowly vampire!?"

"When I told you to kneel and apologize, you called Mizore a low level Ayakashi, did you not? I'm only returning the favor," Naruto pointed out. Before the silver-haired girl could retort, he continued with a stern voice. "Don't be so full of yourself, vampire. Your kind might be the top of the food chain here, but where I came from, you're kind is not even the top five of the strongest race."

Moka was a bit surprise. "What you mean where you came from?"

Naruto only wave a hand dismissively. "You don't need to know," he said before slightly narrowing his eyes. A surge of static electricity flashed within them. A second passed before he brushed his hair again and gave a shrug. "The regenerative capability of a vampire is impressive. As long as you're fed, you can heal from any injuries."

Moka blinked before heaving her chest and pulling herself out the crater. Pretending to be injured and defeated in order to acquire information did not work as she wanted. Most of her broken rib had started to mend along with her ankle. She would be in tip-top shape in no time.

As Moka was dropping her façade, Naruto turned away and returned his attention to the unconscious Mizore. Unlike Moka, Mizore did not have the advantage of rapid regeneration. "If you're so high and mighty, I'm sure you could disable Mizore without resorting to injuring her," he said with a frown before looking at his hand. He balled into a fist and gave it a light shook. "Next time, I won't be so merciful."

Moka was shocked at the flat comment. Breaking her leg and slamming her into the ground was being merciful? Granted, Moka could have disabled Mizore without inflicting any injuries on her person, but Moka was a vampire, and vampires were natural battle maniacs, wanting to showcase their physical powers and prowess in any way they could. Besides, Mizore was the one who tried to take possession of Tsukune and tried to kill her. "Next time, I won't be either."

Naruto leered at Moka and chuckled. With a small grin, he removed the distance between him and her with a single step. His red and orange robe, patterned with wavy black lines, swayed due to the abrupt burst of speed. He tapped the air in front of her stunned eyes as his expression morphed into one of deadly seriousness. "Maybe I will just kill you now so there won't be next time?"

Moka, on pure survival instinct, entered her defensive stance, but her reflex and speed had significant dropped due to the injury she had been inflicted with. "I apologize, I didn't mean that…"

"I have told you that anyone hurt Mizore will face my wrath," Naruto reminded. It was his promise, and he'd always kept his promise.

 **– White Snow –**

Naruto grunted lowly as he twisted his left arm with his right hand to the point that the fractured bone inside snapped and broke into shards once more.

Seated by his bed, the purpled-haired thirteen years old widened her blue eyes with alarm, seeing how he had seemingly inflicted a severe injury upon his person. She quickly gripped his broken arm and hand with a deep worrying expression. "Why are you hurting yourself?"

"Because the bones are not being set correctly," Naruto answered as he winced slightly in pain. Even after all the months of resting and recuperating, his body was still not in its top physical condition. He afraid he would never be able to regain his true physical prowess no matter how much time he spent in bed healing. The once crushed bones were mending, but they mended incorrectly, thus required him to break them and allowed them to try to connect once more.

"Not being set correctly?"

Naruto explained roughtly to the girl that if his bones did not heal correctly, his arms and legs would be a great handicap. It was a weakness that his opponent could employ.

"Does it hurt?

"Of course it does, Mizore," Naruto told the little girl. It was excruciating, but he showed none of it upon his features. He had no illusion to pain, but pain was pain. They would come and go just like everything else in his life. He looked around the room he was granted by Tsurara Shirayuki, her mother. "Can you let go of my arm and find me something to make a cast out of?"

"Cast?" Mizore gripped his arm more firmly. A couple of seconds later, she blinked and used her power to encase his arm in ice.

Naruto winced more as the pain shot through his body. The frozen block of ice that his arm was jailed in was counteracting with his own power. It was slowing his metabolism, thus the healing process of his arm significantly. "Mizore… thank you… "

"Do you need more, Naruto?" Mizore asked as she placed her palm onto the block of ice.

"No!" Naruto practically shouted before blinking. Ice was hindering him instead of helping him. That wasn't entirely true. It did help his broken arm stayed in one position. At least until the ice melted. "No, this is already good. You're such a great nurse."

At the compliment, Mizore puffed up with pride as well as a wide smil. She liked nursing her friend as there weren't many things she could do the village, surrounded by winter. There were barely any kids around her age. The entire population of the Yuki-Onna only numbered in dozens, and that numbers continued to dwindle with each new generation.

"If I'm injured in bed, I'm sure Naruto would do the same," Mizore said.

Naruto smiled at the girl, who regardless of her age was his savior. If she did not find him, he would have died due to the massive internal bleeding he had sustained. "I will not let anyone hurt you, Mizore," he said with a silent vow.

 **– White Snow –**

Moka gulped at the threat. It wasn't baseless or emptied. He had demonstrated to her that he could kill her before she could blink. Swallowing her pride, she was about to assure that as long as Mizore did not try to hurt her or those that she considered her friend, she would have no qualm with the stalking girl, but a surge of youki bathed the entire area. She snapped her red eyes towards the origin of that power and found Tsukune gripping his neck. Blood continued to stream between his fingers while his other hand increased the gripping strength he had on the Rosario.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu uttered before yelping as she was backhanded away.

Naruto stared at the black-haired boy with brown eyes. Those brown eyes were shifting into a shade of red while the black hair had silver splits. There was odd marking coming out of neck, spreading across his skin like a cancer.

Narut tilted his head to the side towards Moka. "Another vampire…?" he questioned since the energy felt almost the same as that of Moka's. He then narrowed his eyes at the Rosario gripping in Tsukune's hand. Whatever that Rosario was, it seemed to be important.

"It should happen yet," Moka mumbled while rubbing her ribs. She had injected blood into Tsukune several times to prevent him from dying, but the amount she gave him shouldn't have been sufficient enough for him to transform into…

"He's a ghoul," Naruto said as he scratched his temple lightly. He knew ghouls were possessed corpses as he had fought them before.

"Yes… I will take care of this," Moka declared as she checked her ankle by exert some pressure upon it.

"I wasn't going to do anything," Naruto said. It wasn't his problem, and he already had enough problems to deal with. Before he walked away from Moka and let her deal with it, he added: "You will apologize to Mizore when she wakes up, and she will do the same."

"Very well," Moka acknowledged before approaching Tsukune. Without uttering a single word, she sent him flying with a high kick. She continued her assault with all the intention to kill. Kurumu and Yukari tried to stop her, but their effort was in vain as Tsukune tried to attack anyone in range.

As the battle was going on, Naruto returned to Mizore's side. He crouched down and brushed the bangs out of her face before checking over her injury in more depth. There was some bruising, but that was all. It seemed that he had misjudged Moka since she held back her inhuman strength, desiring not to inflict more damage than necessary. Still, a blow on the neck would have been sufficed.

"Please forgive me, Mizore," Naruto whispered with saddened and sorrowful eyes. "As much as I wished I could reciprocate your feeling, I cannot. This is because I care for you more than I would dare to admit. If your mother knew how much, she would die of happiness, but not before forcing us to bond."

He chuckled lightly before drawling in a deep breath as he remembered his war-torn home. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive right now. That is the truth, but I cannot stay with you. I have to return to my world; a world that is engulfed in a war that you cannot even imagined. I cannot abandon my obligation, I cannot abandon my friends and families, and I cannot abandon all those that had placed their hope and dream in me. I know you placed your hope in me too, but one person does not outweigh billions of lives."

Naruto stroke her hand. He felt a bit warm even though her hand was ice cold. "I wish I could be selfish at time, forsaking my duty and obligation to be with you, but I cannot. I have to return. I have continued fighting even though I know I would die in doing so. I do not wish you to wait for me… I do not wish you to come with me, knowing that our time would cut short." He lifted her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "I will repay the debt I owed and the promise I broke in another life, Mizore."

"Stop, Moka!" Kurumu called out, trying to stop Moka from delivering the killing blow.

"I have no other way to save him," Moka said as she gripped her wrist tightly. "Vampires by nature are a warlike species; the nature of seeking blood and mayhem. Tsukune is now almost equivalent to a ghoul, mindlessly seeking blood and destruction. His mental state continued to deteriorate until he loses the control of his body entirely. If I don't do this, he would succumb completely, becoming a monster that feds on human flesh. I will not allow that to happen."

"No, that can't be. There must be a way to save him," Kurumu uttered, still trying to defend Tsukune by stopping Moka in any way she could. The wounds she sustained weren't inflicted by Moka, but rather, by Tsukune, who attacked her without any though.

"Get out of the way, Kurumu!" Moka demanded. Her eyes opened slightly as she forcibly pushed the said girl out the way as Tsukune managed to land a hit squarely on her body. The blow was powerful enough to stun her, allowing him to land another.

"Please stop, please stop," Kurumu beseeched desperately as she watched Tsukune pummeled Moka into the ground while the Rosario in his hand continued to crumple. Moka managed to kick Tsukune off of her after obtaining several more solid hits.

"Why don't you just kill him already," Naruto said as he held up Mizore in bridal style while looking at the injured and battered Moka. He knew Moka was holding back greatly. "If you don't do it soon, his bloodlust will increases and he will only get stronger."

"No, we can't," Kurumu uttered with tears.

"Then he will kill each of you before searching for more victims to rip apart," Naruto added as he cradled the sleeping princess closer to his body. He wanted to teleport away, but their hesitation had bothered him – vexed him even.

"Kill… kill…" Tsukune muttered as he clenched the Rosario tightly. He then stared at the blond before roaring: "KILL!"

Naruto sidestepped as the mindless Tsukune tried to assault him. A flurry of punches along with kicks followed suit as he held Mizore tightly and hoped backward. "Stop him or I will."

Moka gritted her teeth and rushed forward, but Kurumu gripped her around the waist, acting like a dead weight.

"You can't," Kuruma called out, refusing to let go even though Moka tried to pull her off.

Naruto rolled his eyes when he captured the two girls in the corner of his eyes, and in that moment of distraction, he wasn't able to avoid Tsukune completely.

Mizore gasped in pain as her arm was slashed.

Even though it was his fault, anger flashed in his eyes as his power spiked to impossible level. He gripped Mizore in one hand while his other hand glowed brightly, emitting incredible heat.

Both Moka and Kurumu widened their eyes as Tsukune stopped assaulting the blond abruptly. Even in his mindlessness state, he looked down to see his entire chest was missing. It wasn't missing exactly. It was completely incinerated the moment a fiery hand passed right through it, burning any flesh and bone that got in its way.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Harem just ruins any story, turning it into a smut-fest. If I wanted to write a smut fest, I'll just call it Icha Icha – basically porn with simple plot. Luckily for you guys, I'm kind of depressed pretty much lost any motivation to publish more chapters for Icha Icha after Temptation's latest feedbacks and reviews. It has garbage amount no matter how I looked at it.

Anyway, let's see how this story will go shall we? Hopefully, I can zoom through the plotlines and fluffy moments of Mizore and Naruto before I shelved it indefinitely and move onto a brand new story on my ever growing list. I have plenty of plotlines to play around with. A new story always motivates me, but after the initial spark is gone, it pretty much up to you guys to keep me going. When I'm moody about a story not getting what I expect it supposes to get, I don't publish the next chapter – period.

And rick12, I will release next chapter of Youkai no Bikou if you surprise me. I was going to when you said you would release another chapter last Sunday as I want to give you materials to continue your reading story. Since you didn't, I didn't bother either.


	3. White Snow (2)

**White Snow (NarutoxRosario)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction, all the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

Let's answer a couple of question… oh, there's no interesting question… hmm… a little disappointed, but no problem. I'll just use this time to put a brief note here. I don't mind you reviewing without having an account, but you should have an account. That way, I could send you some private messages later on.

* * *

 **=[White Snow]=  
2**

"Mizore," a youthful silver-haired woman with icy blue eyes called her daughter as her hands opened the heavy purple drapes, allowing the afternoon light of endless winter to cast upon the chamber from beyond the arched glass window. It had been almost a week since any kind of visible light been allowed to fill the room.

"Mizore," she called her daughter again as she approached the emptied bed. "It's a beautiful day so will you join me outside?"

"Outside… is Naruto outside?" Mizore muttered as her dulled eyes remained completely fixated at the frozen floor right in front of her. Her hands and arms were wrapping around her legs at the knees while her back was arched and pressed against the wooden side of the unused bed. She was not paying any attention to the only other person in the room – Tsurara Shirayuki, her mother.

"I wish I say that he is waiting for you like he usually does each sunrise, but he simply isn't, Mizore, not anymore. Naruto… Uzumaki-san is no longer with us," Tsurara said as she crouched down to the side of her daughter. "Do you understand?"

"I don't. I don't. I don't want to understand. Why…? Why… did he leave?" Mizore mumbled in a cracking tone as she cocked her head to face her mother. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Is it because of this room? Is it not large enough? Would he come back if it was bigger? Would he…?"

"I don't think that is the case," Tsurara said as she gripped her daughter's trembling hands. She pursed her lips with a hint of guilt and remorse. "I should not have press you. I should not have told you to be assertive and take him to the field of snow whites. Perhaps if I didn't then maybe he would not ask for the reason behind it. Perhaps he would not refuse you and leave so abruptly. I'm so sorry, Mizore. It's my fault."

Even in her depressed state, Mizore knew it wasn't exactly her mother's fault. He would find out what those flowers – snow whites – represented eventually. Still, she could not help but snapped her hands away from her mother's ones. She used them to rub her eyes until her vision blurred, causing drops of tears to fell and splash against upon the reflective floor, turning into icy shards with their deaths.

"He said he cannot… he will not," Mizore whimpered. "I tried to grab his hand… I tried to stop him from leaving, but… but… I couldn't get close. His fire burns me… it'd never burns me before. I saw his eyes… he was angry… furious… Kaa-san. I have never seen him like that… I don't want him to hate me… I… I…"

"He does not hate you, Mizore. Uzumaki-san will never hate you," Tsurara assured softly. She wondered why he pushed her daughter away through the usage of his power. Surely, he did not intend to harm the person who had saved him?

Tsurara had long concluded that the flames the blond-haired boy, Naruto, manifested were not natural fire. They weren't even flames that a Youko could create. At least she did not believe fire could be touch and felt as if they were actual solid objects. Furthermore, they seemed to have a will of their own, acting on their own accord and discretion. They would not harm her daughter unless his say so. And from what she'd saw and taken notice in the recent years, he and her daughter had become quite inseparable.

Seeing them together, Tsurara had pondered long and hard why he would suppress and hide his actual youki. Doubts and fears manifested in her being at first when she thought he was taking advantage of her innocence daughter for whatever agenda, but the longer she watched them together, she more she felt it was not the case. Eventually, his genuine concern for her daughter's wellbeing was enough to win her approval. No matter what kind of species he was, her daughter's happiness was above all else so she did not press the matter as he would reveal what he was when the time was right.

Mizore covered her face. "Then why did… he leave, Kaa-san? Please tell me…"

"I don't know, Mizore. I truly don't know," Tsurara said. "But I know that he does not want you to be like this, sitting here day in and day out, wasting yourself away. Please come with me and leave this room."

"I… No! I can't leave," Mizore refused while shaking her head vigorously. Being here in his room, a place where he'd stayed for the last five years, made her comfortable, and now that he was no longer by her side, it was her only place of solace. Something she wanted to hold on to. Something she needed to hold on to. "I have to stay here and wait for him…"

"Mizore! Come with me," Tsurara said in a stern tone as she tried to grab her daughter's hand, but a icy blast of deadly shards forced her hand away. She ignored the pain. "Mizore, please listen to me. You cannot keep on doing this."

"I have to say here. I must stay here, I must wait for him. He will come back if I do," Mizore mumbled as she wrapped her hands around her legs and rocked her body back and forth. "Naruto, if you don't want to pick them, I won't ask anymore. If I be good girl, will you come back and play with me? Will you teach me more amazing technique…? I will be good. I will be good. I will be good. Please come back."

"Mizore!" Tsurara called again and again, but her daughter no longer heard her voice. She clenched her hands tightly and in both frustration and anger, she left the room in order to find where the blond had gone.

 **– White Snow –**

Sharp pain shot through her arm, causing her gasped while breaking her out of her consciousness. The first thing she felt was incredibly heat washing over her body. Mizore was alarmed at first, but her mind recalled the last thing she'd saw when she fainted. He had returned.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" Mizore asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid this is all a dream," Naruto responded with a small grin. He winced as icy claw clamped down onto his shoulder, piercing his attire. "Wait! Wait! It's not a dream! I'm really here, Mizore."

Her hand upon his shoulder trembled as her eyes became watery. "Kaa-san said you would not return, but I always knew you would. I just have to wait… please don't leave. I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to. I will listen to what you say. I will be a good girl."

"Are you really a good girl, Mizore?" Naruto responded questioningly as his expression became grim and serious. "What have you been doing for the past few months?"

"I… I was waiting… for you," Mizore uttered. She flinched as his eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry…"

"Do not apologize to me, Mizore, but to your mother. She worried about you," Naruto said as he spun his body, dragging her along, in order to evade an attack. Once the girl nodded, he added. "Do you not remember what I have told you?"

"I remember," Mizore said before shaking her head. Her grip upon his shoulder tightened. "Please take me with you. I want to go with you."

"And have your mother curses me for stealing her daughter?" Naruto questioned with a smirk. Using his left hand as support, he allowed her to stand on her own power while his other hand jerked upward and intersected an enraged punch coming from the side. He let out a small sigh. "If you come with me, there is a chance you might never see your mother… your home again."

"I don't care, I only need –

"Mizore," Naruto said as he used left hand and caressed her face. His eyes locked onto hers. "I have lost many of my friends, and sometimes I wish how I could have done things differently so that they could live, but that is wishful thinking. And even after I had accepted that I cannot see those I loved again, it is still painful. You shouldn't cast away those that are important to you just to be with me. I will not allow you to do that. That is why I cannot take you with me. I cannot and will not take you from this peaceful place to fight in a war that is not yours."

"No, you can't leave," Mizore said. "I won't let you!"

"Mizore," Naruto said as his right hand blocked another powerful earth-shattering strike. "I told you that I am not –

Naruto had to tilt his head to avoid the blow that meant to hit him squarely in the face. "Can you give me a minute, Mizore," he said as he turned towards the pink-haired girl. "Can you stop that!? I'm trying to have a conversation here."

"You killed Tsukune! You killed Tsukune!" Moka sobbed as she raised her other hand and tried to hit the person who had killed her friend.

"He's not dead yet," Naruto said as battered her hand away. He then jabbed his thumb at the gasping brown-haired boy, who was gripping the gaping hole in his chest, as he lay against the laps of light blue-haired crying girl. To her side was the young witch, Yukari, who was frantically using her magic to save her friend's life.

Tsukune had managed to gain his sense of self the moment his heart along with his lungs was turned to ash. He tried to utter something, possibly calling to Moka, but found no words could escape his lips. The Rosario in his hand cracked further as he clenched it tightly, breaking the seal that restrained the Shinso blood within the pink-haired girl.

The shock of seeing the boy she liked apparently died right before her eyes, her mind started to fracture, forcing the multiple personalities within her to intermingle. Even as clouded as her mind was, there was one clear goal. She wanted to torn apart the person that had murdered her friend.

"Enough already," Naruto said as he blocked another fist with his palm. He gripped it tightly in his hand, but to his surprise, she managed to break out of it with a spin of her wrist before landing a powerful kick across his face. He spun in the air and crashed into the nearby wall.

"Naruto!" Mizore called out in distress. Seeing how it was the first time she saw he got hit in an actual battle, without thinking, she tried to attack Moka, who vanished from view. Mizore spun around, but a hand wrapped around her neck and slammed her into the ground. It was so much force that the earth erupted upward.

Moka, who eyes were completely bloodshot, lifted the semi-conscious Mizore up for another slam, but a tail wrapped around her arm and wrist, holding her hand in place. Despite being bonded, Moka tried to increase her hand grip around Mizore's neck. Before she could, the tail immediate constricted, breaking her arm in multiple places and twisting it in an awkward angle.

Mizore gasped and coughed as she was let go.

"Are you alright," Naruto asked while brushing the rubbles off his attire. His oceanic blue eyes were now in a menacing crimson colored with slits. Once Mizore nodded, he examined the pink-haired girl before forming a frown. "You're not Moka, so who are you?"

Moka gripped her head as fragmented memories filled her mind. "I'm… I'm... Akasha," she uttered as she glared at the blond. Her aura exploded as her mind consciously being eroded away. "I … I… can't stop… seal… broken… Alucard…"

"Alucard…?" Naruto questioned as he raised his hand to block her strike. Once he did, the ground under his feet erupted from the reaction force. He gave a brief leer to the side before using one of his tails to wrap around Mizore to prevent her getting harm's way.

Moka pulled her hand back as she gripped her head in distress.

Naruto on the other hand balled and opened his palm several times. The force she used to hit him was incredible. If he didn't take her seriously, his hand would have been busted. He cocked his head to the side and examined the brown-haired boy, Tsukune, who would expire soon. "Hmm… how is he still has his consciousness if he's a ghoul? He's not a ghoul then? Did I make a mistake?"

"Naruto," Mizore called out as Moka vanished in another burst of speed.

Naruto simply sidestepped to move out of her trajectory before raising his leg and using to knee her in the stomach, using her own momentum against her, knocking the wind out of her.

Moka immediately staggered forward as Naruto lowered his leg and raised his hand above her head from behind.

"Be grateful that I don't turn you to ash for trying to kill Mizore, Akasha," Naruto said as static electricity wrapped around his hand, amplifying his strength beyond its normal physical limit. He chopped the back of her neck, breaking her neck and sending her into the ground.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Did Naruto just kill Moka?!

Someone pointed out that my newer stories aren't popular. That might be true, but I generally no longer count favorites or followings, which that person relied on for the basis of popularity. Those numbers are pretty much garbage in my opinion.

Let me break it down to you. Favorite is for you to show everyone that you liked the story. If you liked it then you should **_favorite_** _,_ thus recommended to all those that read your profile. If you wish to read the next chapter as soon as it is published then you should **_follow_** it – it's a subscribe button. I usually just subscribe to the author, not the story, but that's just me. Now, from my experience, some stories on this site are brilliant written, but got very low for these two numbers? Why? Because it isn't main stream i.e. bullshit harem, endless cliché, baseless wanking. I have huge problems with a lot of those, especially the wanking in particular.

Reviews, hence your feedbacks, are all that really mattered in the long run. Any dumbass can favorite or follow something, but how many can write an interesting review? Not mean to insult you, but reviews will make or break a story regardless if they are fan fiction or original tales.

For me, no matter how much favorite or follows a story of mine has on this site, if it doesn't have an adequate review, it still won't be updated no matter how much time has passed. This is because I don't have any motivation to write the next chapter, and if I tried to, I'm not really having fun, making writing felt like a fucking chore. That is a serious problem. Writing should be fun, and so, in my opinion, a story with high favorites and follows has shitty count of review is still shitty. Understand?


	4. White Snow (3)

**White Snow (NarutoxRosario)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction, all the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

Naruto is kind of ruthless sometimes, but that is because of the things he had experienced. The timeline is around chapter 18 of the manga, which is just after the witch ranch.

* * *

 **=[White Snow]=  
3**

Naruto frowned thinly as he looked down at the unmoving form of a pink-haired girl upon the shattered ground. He knew her neck was broken due to his strike, but despite knowing so, he expressed no hint of guilt or remorse upon his whiskered face.

There wasn't any reason to, and as his nine tails swayed and flustered playfully behind him, he stood towering over Moka for a thoughtful moment before raising a foot and practically stomped her head into the hard earth without any hesitation.

Kurumu and Yukari were both shocked and speechless at the sight, but it was only for a moment since Moka's painful and wailing voice snapped both of them out of their induced paralysis.

"Stop," Kurumu begged as her hands wrapped tightly around the brown-haired boy on her laps. "Please stop! You will kill her!"

"Let Moka-nee go, you monster," Yukari demanded, but she flinched frightfully when the blond gave her a dreadful leer while his oceanic blue eyes shifted into crimson red with slits. Those eyes were the eyes of a natural predator, seeing everything as his prey.

"I'm sorry," Yukari said and receded behind Kurumu like a frightened puppy.

"Moka-san…! Moka…-san…!" Tsukune managed to utter eligibly while raising his hand and outstretching it towards the girl he wanted to protect with all he had. When his physical strength began to fail him, he gasped rapidly, trying to fill his missing lungs with much needed airs. With each pointless and laborious effort, his vision became more blurred and distorted. He let out one last dried gasp before his hands fell lifeless against the earth.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called out. She fanatically tried to wake the brown-haired boy up with everything come to her mind, but he remained completely unresponsive to any of her attempts. "Yukari, please heal him. Yukari!"

"I'm… sorry, Kurumu-nee, I can't," Yukari said as she gripped her wand tightly. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as her eyes filled with tears. "Tsukune-kun is dead… Tsukune-kun is dead… Tsukune-kun…"

"No…! NO!"

"Naruto…?" Mizore uttered as she tried to approach the blond slowly.

In truth, Mizore didn't like Moka very much ever since she saw her on the first day of school. She felt both envy and jealousy of the girl, who was always the center of attention, and seeing her with Tsukune day in and out as if they were a couple had only reminded her of what she had lost. She wanted it back… even if she had to take it from another.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and gave Mizore a long few seconds before frowning and sighing. He brushed his golden hair back as he removed his foot from the downed girl within a sizable crater. He was curious at her regenerative ability as it seemed to heal all her injuries in matter of seconds.

"Mizore, you do know that beside sunlight, vampires cannot die unless they are beheaded or impaled through the heart," Naruto said as he crouched down and poked Moka with a tree's branch as if she was a corpse.

"I know… but," Mizore said as her eyes examined Moka. "But she's cannot fight anymore… Naruto. Is that necessary?"

Naruto cocked his head and raised his hand. "You mean the stick? Yes, it's fun."

"No!" Mizore called out. She then blinked as she a wave of nostalgia washed over her. She tried to hold in her joy, but it was plastered upon her face. "I mean, did you have to stomp her?"

"I'm just putting her in her place," Naruto said with a grin. "And which one are you referring to?"

"Which one…? I don't understand?"

"Oh… Mizore, give me a minute. After I check something, we can go home," Naruto said as he poked his cheek with the tree branch before throwing it away.

"Home…?" Mizore questioned. "Where is home?"

"Did you hit your head? Home as in the place where your mum is," Naruto responded.

"Yes," Mizore said as she rubbed her eyes a little.

Naruto nodded and returned to the pink-haired girl, who was groaning. He gripped her head, and with a bit of strength, he pulled her head up from the earth in order to see him.

Moka gasped and panted as she tried to open her eyes fully. Even though her body could regenerate any form of injuries, she could still feel all the pain that had been inflicted upon her body from the numerous skull-crushing stomps he had given her only a moment ago. She was trying her best to stay conscious in order to stop Alucard from fully awakened.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with indifferent.

"I'm… Akasha Bloodriver…" Moka responded after a moment. "I… apologize for my misconduct… I couldn't stop myself."

"Apology accepted," Naruto said as he placed his other hand onto her forehead, "and I'm sorry too."

Moka – Akasha – wondered what he was doing before darkness invaded her swirling vision. Everything went dark soon afterward.

 **– White Snow –**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the pink-haired girl, who was staring curiously at the endless darkness.

Akasha turned towards him. "What is this place?"

"This is your mindscape," Naruto answered, "Akasha Bloo-driver?"

"It's Bloodriver," Akasha corrected politely, earning an awkward stare from the blond as if he had never heard anyone with that kind of surname before. It was to be expected. "This is my mindscape?"

"Yes, it is," Naruto confirmed as he gave a brief glance at the emptied surrounding. Mindscape usually reflected a person's deepest inner thoughts. "So who are you?"

"I am Akasha Bloodriver," Akasha introduced herself once more.

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki, but does that tell you anything about me? Or do you believe a name defines a person," Naruto responded as he faced her. To him, a name was simply a name. If he was known by any others, would that change who he was?

"Tell me who you are, Akasha Bloodriver?" Naruto asked again. "And I will do the same."

Akasha blinked only once before smiling. She finally understood his question. He was not asking who she was, but rather, what she truly was. "Almost five hundred years ago in the Principality of Wallachia, there was a small nameless country," she began.

"Okay?" Naruto mumbled softly. He then noticed the darkness of the mindscape brightened up before it faded away completely. A bountiful landscape filled with joyous people quickly replaced it. He narrowed his eyes as some of them weren't entirely human. "I suppose this is the small nameless country?"

Akasha nodded before moving closer to a handsome man with shoulder-length wavy hair. "This is the place I was born, and this person here was my King. His dream was to build a utopia where humans and creatures could live in peace. To show his intention, he revealed himself to be a vampire, but doing so had caused the men of neighboring countries to fear him and his people."

"And what they feared, they destroys," Naruto said as if he had seen and heard it before.

Akasha only looked at the blond as the landscape around her shifted to illustrate a massive invasion that was destroying her beautiful home, murdering those that she knew. Bloods were constantly streamed out of the piled up corpses, joining many others, forming into a river. "My home was no more, and my King lost his kingdom."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Naruto said almost instinctively.

Akasha smiled at him before looking at her younger self, who'd followed her King to the east, hoping to find a way to rebuild their once glorious Kingdom once more. Sadly, the longer her King lived, the bitter and resentful he became. "Being a Shinso, the first born, my King, cannot die as all mortal would. I, the last survivor of his Kingdom, continued to age and grew. He feared that I would one day be ripped away from him like his people, so he did what a King would – to save the last of his people."

Naruto did not say anything as he watched the mindscape illustrated the pink-haired young girl soaked completely in blood with tears streaming out of her eyes. He knew that the first awakening as a vampire was intense, and the hunger – the thirst – that followed would not quench no matter what.

Akasha rubbed her neck mildly. "That was when I knew he was no longer my King. In my fear, I ran and ran until the seasons changed. When I realized I still wish to be by his side, I tried to return, but it was too late. He cursed god for taking everything he'd loved away from him."

Naruto watched the strange grotesque titanic monster that rampage across the country, slaughtering anyone and everything that came into its path. He also noted three people rose up to fight against the monster, and they succeeded in subduing it. He watched the fall of Dracula, who called himself Alucard, at the hand of Akasha, followed by the event of her lives up to the point when he met her.

"Is that why I feel there are four different personalities in this place," Naruto said after the mindscape returned to pitch blackness.

"Four?"

"Whether it was intentional or not, due to your action, you and Alucard had become one entity. Then there are two Moka from what I could tell," Naruto pointed out while rubbing his chin. "Hmm… four different personalities cannot share the same body. The burden is too great for anyone. I should do something about it…"

"I suppose that is correct," Akasha agreed with a nod, "but there is no other –

Her sentence was cut off when blood erupted from her lips. She looked down and saw her chest was impaled by the blond, who looked at her confusing eyes almost blankly.

"From what I understand, you have already died, Akasha," Naruto said as the hand embedded in her chest balled. "If that is the case, you should have never placed your own mind into your daughter." He pulled his hand out along, ripping her heart out of her chest.

Akasha fell onto her knees before covering the wound with both of her hands. The hole in her chest was not healing as it should. "I… I only wish to protect her."

"Do you really think what you did is protecting her, Akasha?" Naruto asked while shaking his head in slight annoyance. He then raised his hand as flames erupted, turning the heart into ash before swirling into a palm-size sphere before dissipating. "What would happen when the seal completely breaks? Would the real Moka and the fake Moka intermingle together to produce a new personality, or maybe one of them disappear?"

"The personality… I implanted to… protect Moka will disappear," Akasha panted.

"And would Moka, the real one, simply allowed the girl she came to care and love as her sister to simply disappear?" Naruto asked.

The answer was far too obvious so Akasha did not response.

Naruto sighed. "So not only you repressed her memory, but you are playing with her mind and heart. I wish I have a mother like you."

"I…" Akasha uttered as she pondered more on his point of view. "I understand…" she stood up as the wound in her chest closed up completely. Her clothes however, remained ripped.

Naruto slid his eyes down her naked chest and arched a brow before returning them back squarely on her face. "So you figure it out…?"

"Like you said, this is my mindscape," Akasha reminded as new attire seemingly magically materialized out of nowhere and wrapped around her body. It was the armor she'd wore when she fought against her King and father, Alucard. It seemed to her that anything happened in the mindscape only affect her psych. If she died in her mind then her personality – consciousness – would be erased. "Please forgive me, but I cannot disappear yet."

"I see… is that because your consciousness is suppressing that of Alucard?" Naruto questioned.

"Alucard must not allow to be awakened no matter what," Akasha confirmed as her eyes became deadly serious.

"You are more like Alucard than you know, Akasha," Naruto said as his eyes deepened. "Do you know what I think of all this?" Not letting her the time to answer, he continued. "You and Alucard are relic of the past. Why do you keep holding onto a world that no longer needed you? And if you truly care and love your daughter then you should not linger around any longer."

"I don't wish to linger more than necessary, but I fear what would happen if I did," Akasha said.

"The worst that could happen is Alucard wakes up when you are gone," Naruto said. He then inhaled deeply. He did not wish to deal the problem of this world, but he couldn't simply ignore it either. From the memory Akasha had shown him, letting Alucard roamed free was a bad idea. "If he does, I will get rid of him. I probably just get rid of him soon just in case."

Akasha narrowed her eyes at the blond and shook her head. "I'm afraid you are not strong enough to fight against a Shinso."

A tick mark plastered on his face. He then took a second to calm himself. "I said I will show you mine if you show me yours, Akasha." The surrounding shifted, changing into completely destroyed city with black pillar of smokes rising all over the horizon. Every building in sight was crumpling, falling over due to the extensive damage they had taken, allowing their body to bury the numerous corpses that littered the world.

Akasha gasped at the image she saw. "What is this place…?"

"My world," Naruto said as he turned to face the enormous beast in the distance. There was a hint of guilt and sadness in his eyes as if it was his fault. "I don't know the full power of a Shinso, but if it takes Alucard seven days to destroy the world then he shouldn't be a problem."

"How can you say that?" Akasha asked before the entire landscape rumbled. She followed his gaze and landed on the titanic creature as it swung each of its ten tails one after another. Earthquakes, floods, thunderstorms, and tornadoes manifested, ripping the ground and rendering the sky asunder. "What is this thing…?"

Naruto noted the dreadful fear of her voice and wanted to smirk victoriously, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. He pointed at the creature before balling his hand into a fist. "We called it Juubi, the ten-tails. Each time it swung one of its tails, mountains collapse, cities crumple, and millions die."

"Millions die…!?" Akasha gasped with both shock and dismay. She looked around, realizing there were corpses as far as the eye could see. "How many… have already…?"

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Should get back to Mizore and Naruto soon… since it's their story after all.


End file.
